


And He Was

by merenwen (panther)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long road and he wasn't 'Dean' for all of it but he's made it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Was

Dean is twenty and not Dean and it still feels fun. Everything still feels new and he has multiple points to prove and he is too young to really think about how what he is doing after the matches might stop his career before it ever really starts.

Dean is twenty-three and still not Dean and his mother is tiring. She has worked too hard for too long and he starts to feel guilty about his lifestyle and going from couch to couch. Maybe he should get a real job.

Dean is twenty- five, and Dean now, and that call comes, the one that changes everything. He passionately vows to make it for his mother and his sister and everyone else who wondered if he was wasting his whole damn life. 

Dean is twenty-six and feels like he has people behind him for the first time in a long time. He debuts with the men he is proud to call his brothers and all the barbed wire and steel feels worth it. 

Dean is thirty and he hears his brother's skull rattle as he falls and Dean turns to shove the case at the referee. He has finally made it.


End file.
